Reflexões
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Quando perdemos as coisas importantes, é que realmente damos valor à elas. Yaoi, comentem por favor!


**Disclaimer: **eu não possuo Saint Seiya, só pra constar.

**Sumário: **só quando perdemos as coisas importantes é que damos valor à elas.

* * *

Dizem que só damos o real valor às coisas quando as perdemos. Analisando friamente (bem ao meu estilo, diga-se de passagem), pego-me concordando com a expressão.

Só percebi que a Sibéria era um lugar maravilhoso e com pessoas maravilhosas quando parti para o Santuário.

Só percebi o quanto Cristal era uma pessoa extraordinária quando ele foi derrotado por Hyoga.

Só percebi o quanto o Santuário era realmente a minha casa quando ele foi praticamente destruído depois de todas as batalhas.

Só percebi o quanto os outros cavaleiros eram importantes quando cada um deles pereceu devido à todas as lutas.

Só percebi o quanto valia minha vida quando a perdi, derrotado pelo discípulo de meu discípulo.

Só percebi o quanto o amava quando ele partiu, sob as ordens da Deusa, para supervisionar as novas instalações da Fundação Kido na Austrália.

Todos os cavaleiros estavam presentes no aeroporto, em suas roupas casuais, felizes e tristes ao mesmo tempo. Cada um deles presenteou-o com algo que te fizesse lembrar do Santuário e amenizasse a saudade. Afinal, você ficaria longe por longos 18 meses.

Não sei porquê preferi ficar escondido atrás de uma pilastra, olhando tudo de longe. Eu sou o novo mestre. Não posso abandonar o Santuário. Detesto despedidas. Lugares cheios me incomodam. Eram muitas as desculpas, mas cada uma delas soava mais absurda que a outra quando pronunciada em voz alta.

Escondi-me sim, camuflando não só meu cosmo, mas a súbita tristeza que sentia. Realmente era isso: o Santuário ficaria órfão do seu inabalável bom humor. A tristeza que me corroia era exatamente por esse motivo. Nada mais.

Preferi passar a noite nos aposentos do Grande Mestre, quer dizer, nos meus aposentos. Era difícil acostumar-me com toda a cerimônia que meus amigos agora me tratavam. Você era o único que fazia piada com minhas vestes, minha máscara, meu protocolo. O único que ainda me via apenas como um cavaleiro de ouro.

Já se passou uma semana. Era impressão minha ou todos estavam tristes? Não, isso, deveria ser imaginação, reflexo do meu próprio espírito. De onde estava, conseguia avistar Afrodite e Carlo aos beijos, aos pés das escadarias que levavam à casa de Peixes. Sorri, algo raro nesses dias. Apesar de todos os empecilhos, lá estavam os dois juntos, provando que nem a morte pudera separa-los. Será que um dia aquilo aconteceria comigo também?

Meus pensamentos sempre voavam para onde você estava. Queria saber se sentia frio, se estava se alimentando bem, se sentia saudades do Santuário, se sentia saudades dos amigos, de mim....não, deveria parar com essas reflexões. Não me levariam a lugar algum.

Resolvi valer-me do meu direito a meditação ininterrupta. Ninguém poderia me questionar sobre nada ou olhar-me com pena, como se soubessem o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Um chamado da Deusa, uma semana depois, duas após sua partida, me tirou de meu exílio forçado. Me sentia ainda pior, ainda mais saudoso do tempo em que você faria alguma piada sobre o pedido da Deusa em dar um jantar para analisar o progresso da Fundação pelo mundo.

Foi logo após esse jantar, onde muito se discutiu os relatórios que você havia enviado (desde quando você comunicou-se com o Santuário e eu não fiquei sabendo? Realmente eles levavam a sério que o Mestre não deve ser incomodado durante a meditação.) e eu caminhava pelos jardins do Templo, observando as novas flores plantadas pelas mãos hábeis de Afrodite, que Mu interrompeu meus pensamentos, que eram para variar, sobre você. Entregou-me uma carta, dizendo que havia chegado há uma semana, exatamente no dia em que resolvi exilar-me.

Somente quando estava na segurança de meu quarto, dei-me ao luxo de abrir o envelope, um pouco amassado. Sua letra aliviou um pouco o aperto que sentia em meu peito. Prendi a respiração. _"Espero que não seja algo a respeito da Fundação. Por favor, não deixe que seja algo burocrático."_, peguei-me pensando, enquanto lia as primeiras linhas.

_Mestre, (Zeus, a quem estou querendo enganar?)_

_Kamus, somente hoje encontrei seu presente, dentro da minha agenda pessoal. Não sei como conseguiu, mas prefiro não pensar nisso agora. A foto tirada quando cheguei ao Santuário, depois de ter ganho minha armadura de ouro, resume bem o que senti naquele momento, especialmente por ter sido você o primeiro a me parabenizar. Ficamos bem na foto, não acha?_

_Curioso como quando estamos distantes conseguimos visualizar as coisas com mais facilidade e assim assumi-las da mesma maneira._

_Não sabe o quanto me magoou não te ver no aeroporto, despedindo-se de mim, como os outros. Uma parte queria acreditar que minha partida doía em você da mesma maneira que em mim. Enquanto isso, uma parte maior, eu admito, pensava que agora que você era o mestre do Santuário, não poderia preocupar-se com a tolice do embarque de um dos cavaleiros. Especialmente eu, o enfant (era assim que me chamava, não era?)_

_Fiquei dias pensando em como começar essa carta, como expressar-me bem, como verbalizar o que meus olhos mostravam toda vez que você entrava em meu campo de visão. Foi então que encontrei a foto e ali encontravam-se também todas as respostas para meus questionamentos. Acho então que não me enganei quando senti um cosmo sutil e frio por um segundo, quando entrei no avião, não é mesmo?_

_Bom, acho que tudo se resume em poucas palavras. Mas será que engano-me mais uma vez por achar que você sente o mesmo? Não importa, mas gostaria que me respondesse em breve, pois negativa sendo tua resposta, tentarei seguir minha vida, mesmo voltando ao Santuário em alguns meses, mesmo te amando da maneira que te amo._

_Miro._

Completamente estático, ainda olhava para a carta em minhas mãos. Senti faltar-me o ar e só então descobri que havia parado de respirar. Não podia acreditar que havia lido aquilo. Você me amava. E esperava uma resposta. Há uma semana!

Desesperei-me. E se....não, não pensaria naquilo agora. Pensaria nas declarações que você havia me escrito.

- Miro, você será meu. Eu prometo.


End file.
